panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Proto-Tláymyts
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Proto-Tláymyts features a drastic simplification on both nominal and verbal systems. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Sonorants (M, N, R and L) turn to a vowel folowed by the corresponding consonant (m, n, r, l). There are no rules determining which vowel appear in each case. Morphology Nouns Dual number is lost, as well as Commitative and Instrumental case, whose functions are absorbed by the Ablative. Vocative case is lost as well. #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. There are adjectives with "free" theme and those with theme in '-i'. E.g., mupfh-''' is a "free" theme adjective, while 'k@lemti-' is an adjective with theme in '''-i. Adjectives with theme in '-i' are simple than the other adjectives. Mupfhu, mupfhe, mupfhi "new", "young" | | |} K@lemtiu, k@lemtie, k@lemti "great" With adjectives with theme in '-i', suffixes loose their first vowel, except in nominative singular. | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-êul-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'k@lemtiu' "large", k@lemtiêulu "larger" *'mupfhu' "new", mupfhêulu "newer" *'punnu' "good", punnêulu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-êðên-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'k@lemtiu' "large", k@lemtiêðênu "the largest" *'mupfhu' "new", mupfhêðênu "the newest" *'punnu' "good", punnêðênu "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'idðiu, -e, -i' "this" (very near) *'hizdu, -e, -i' "this" (not so near) *'egiriu, -e, -i' "that" (far) *'hu, he, hi' "this", "that" and also "the" These follow the regular nominal declension. The form hu, he, hi is used in expressions like hi ðêteti "the (capital) city", hi pari "the beautiful (things)" = "beauty", hu vhuldiu "the strong one", hi têsiti "that (what was) said". Interrogative *'ghiu' "what" *'ghanu' "who" *'goeru' "which" *'guneng' "how" *'umtir' "where" *'goemtur' "when" Relative *'ghiu' "that" *'ghanu' "who" Indefinite *'herkonnu' "some", "any" *'mamêonnu' "no", "none" *'duttu' "all", "every" *'ghettu' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 ðalu *1 onnu, -e, -i *2 tugêdduz, -ez, -iz *3 d@liðes *4 goed@lu *5 ðemgu *6 ziêdðes *7 ðadi *8 uêdu *9 mufhi *10 tadðes *11 ontadðes *12 tugêtadðes *13 d@littadðes *14 goedultadðes *15 ðemgutadðes *16 ziêttadðes *17 ðaditadðes *18 uêttadðes *19 mufhitadðes *20 fhemdi *21 fhemdi onnu *30 dlemde *40 goelamde *50 ðêmgohamde *60 ziêdamMde *70 ð@damde *80 uêdamde *90 mufhamde *100 ðanu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 b@leniêlu, -e, -i *2 ðikomdu, -e, -i *3 dilðiêlu, -e, -i *4 goheldu, -e, -i *5 ðemgemdu, -e, -i *6 ziêzdu, -e, -i *7 ðadênu, -e, -i *8 uêdepfhu, -e, -i *9 mufhimmu, -e, -i *10 tadðênu, -e, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'ghoye' "for" *'i', goy "and" *'maan' "nor" *'ðat', nez, bulan "but" *'uo' "or" *'ihamted' "yet" *'edðêna' "so" Correlative *'henpuz/ez/iz ... i ... ' "both ... and ... " *'uo ... uo ... ' "either ... or ... " *'maan ... maan ... ' "neither ... nor ... " *'mewu ... ðat ... ' "not ... but ... " *'medðu ... denpan ... ' "not only ... but also ... " Subordinating *'tibuêd' "after" *'gumdot' "although" *'ði' "if" *'idðad' "unless" *'ghiuk' "so that" *'buldemd' "therefore" *'ebbîsel' "in spite of", "despite" *'ghoye' "because" Verbs Passive voice is completely lost, as well as some rare tenses. Concepts Sample Conjugation: Fhêtil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb fhêt-i-l "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, fhêt-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Participle =Present = *'fhêt-i-mtu' =Perfective = *'fhêt-i-tu' =Aorist = *'fhêt-i-zdu' =Imperfective = *'fhêt-i-tiu' =Pluperfect = *'fhêt-i-lanu' =Future = *'fhêt-i-dolu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Proto-Tláymyts. Sample *"Duttuz unanuz medðinga rêfhliz, têkmêtetum hî têliêdenz. Egîriz diminga lesewew i gumzêazêew, i tifhinga eshêl onnu uodluk gun izbêlêdum elnemtetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''